You're The Best
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: Chan sayang SoonHoon, begitu pula sebaliknya. "Kalian memang yang terbaik."-Chan / SEVENTEEN FF / SoonHoon with Chan, little!SeungHan


Title: You're The Best

Character: Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Lee Chan, Choi Seungcheol, and Yoon Jeonghan

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

 **Story** **Start!**

Tubuhnya yang bergerak mengikuti irama musik terhenti ketika samar dia mendengar dering ponselnya. Setelah menghentikan musiknya, dia segera mengangkat panggilan itu dan langsung disambut dengan teriakan dari seberang sana, "Ya! Kalian dimana?"

"Aku masih di ruang _dance_ _practice_."

"Jihoon?"

"Mana kutahu?"

"Cari dia, Soonyoung! Setelahnya kalian harus segera kembali ke asrama."

"Tapi, aku tidak berniat pulang, _hyung_ ," Soonyoung mendesah lelah.

"Adikmu tidak mau istirahat kalau kalian belum sampai asrama."

Soonyoung mendadak pening mendengar keluhan _leader_ -nya. Dia pun berkata, "Bilang padanya untuk tidur dengan Jeonghan _hyung_ dulu. Aku janji besok akan menemaninya seharian."

"Jeonghan sudah membujuknya, tapi dia tetap tidak mau."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan segera pulang." Soonyoung lebih memilih mengalah, daripada diamuk lagi.

"Harus dengan Jihoon!"

Soonyoung menjawab dengan gumaman. Kemudian pikirannya melayang kepada Jihoon. Soonyoung baik-baik saja ketika waktunya terpotong untuk menemani Chan. Tapi, yang jadi masalah itu Jihoon. Jihoon dan Chan itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat, namun belakangan Chan memang suka sekali menempeli _hyung_ mungilnya itu. Dan tak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Jihoon ketika Chan terus-terusan berusaha menarik perhatian pemuda berperawakan kecil itu. Bagaimana jika dia tak bisa membawa Jihoon pulang dan sekaligus mendapat omelan dari si mungil?

Soonyoung melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua, tempat Jihoon menghabiskan hari-harinya. Mengetuk pintu ruang studio dua kali, namun tak ada respons dari dalam. Soonyoung memilih membuka pintu itu tanpa persetujuan dari pemilik ruang, sayangnya tak berhasil. Pintu itu terkunci dari dalam. Kalau begini bagaimana mereka bisa pulang bersama.

Soonyoung yang berada di luar ruang membuang napas lelah. "Harus berapa lama aku menunggu?" ucapnya putus asa. Dia pun berjalan menjauh. Ke arah mesin pembuat kopi. Dia akan menunggu di sana saja, karena Jihoon akan keluar jika kopinya habis.

Dengan segelas kopi di tangannya, Soonyoung menunggu sambil bersandar pada dinding lorong yang dingin. Ponsel di sakunya berbunyi. Dia tahu pasti siapa yang menghubunginya, _leader_ kebanggaan mereka, Choi Seungcheol. "Sudah ketemu belum?" pertanyaan itu yang pertama kali terdengar ketika Soonyoung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Dia di studio dan tidak mau membuka pintu, _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa memaksanya," jawab Soonyoung yang terdengar santai.

Sedang di seberang sana malah berteriak menggebu-gebu, "Berusahalah! Ketuk pintunya terus-terusan, dia pasti akan membukanya."

"Bukan membukanya, yang ada dia akan menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ ," Soonyoung kembali menjawab dengan tenang karena dia sudah hafal kelakuan rekan satu grupnya itu.

"Lakukan apa pun, asalkan kalian cepat kembali. Ingat, Chan sedang tidak sehat. Aku tidak mau dia lebih sakit lagi."

"Iya-iya." Soonyoung segera memutus sambungan telepon ketika menangkap siluet Jihoon di ujung lorong.

"Jihoon!" seru Soonyoung.

Jihoon yang berjalan menunduk akhirnya mengangkat kepala. Menampilkan ekspresi bingung di wajah mengantuknya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanyanya ketika sudah berdiri di hadapan Soonyoung.

"Kita pulang."

"Tidak bisa. Aku belum selesai."

"Chan menunggu kita."

Jihoon hanya mengerutkan kening, bingung.

"Dia mengancam, kalau dia tidak akan tidur sebelum kita pulang," ucap Soonyoung berusaha menjelaskan.

"Ada apa lagi dengan anak itu? Kemarin dia sudah menempeliku. Lagi pula, aku sudah dapat izin dari Seungcheol _hyung_ ," Jihoon kembali berusaha menolak ajakan Soonyoung.

"Aku pun sama. Tapi, kamu kan tahu sendiri kalau Seungcheol _hyung_ tidak bisa menolak permintaan Chan."

"Ini benar Chan yang mengancam atau kamu yang membual?" tanya Jihoon curiga. Selama ini Soonyoung seolah-olah selalu menjadi orang yang bertugas membawa Jihoon kembali ke asrama ketika dia tak berkeinginan untuk pulang.

"Buat apa aku berbohong? Sudah cek ponselmu? Aku yakin Seungcheol _hyung_ menghubungimu puluhan kali."

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Jihoon tak peduli.

"Pasti dalam mode _silent_ lagi," keluh Soonyoung.

"Memang benar."

"Ya! Kenapa malah membuat kopi?" teriak Soonyoung ketika melihat Jihoon berjalan ke arah mesin pembuat kopi.

"Ini kan tujuanku kemari."

"Jangan lanjut bekerja, Jihoon! Kita harus kembali ke asrama."

"Tidak bisakah kamu sendiri? Kemarin aku terus bersamanya. Hari ini biarkan aku bekerja. Lagu untuk vokal tim belum selesai, Soon!" Jihoon berkata dengan nada frustrasi.

"Aku tahu, aku pun masih banyak pekerjaan. Hanya untuk malam ini. Besok aku akan mencoba membujuknya agar tidak mengganggumu lebih dulu."

Jihoon menghela napas dan berujar, "Hanya untuk malam ini. Jika besok dia seperti ini lagi, aku tidak akan kembali hingga berhari-hari."

Soonyoung mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Jeonghan menatap bingung kepada adik yang selalu dia sebut sebagai anaknya. Chan tengah menggelar kasur lipat di ruang tengah.

"Chan-ah, kamu ingin tidur di sini?" tanya Jeonghan dengan hati-hati.

" _Eum_ ," gumaman disertai anggukan semangat jadi jawabannya.

"Tapi di sini dingin, Chan. Kamu kan sedang sakit, tidur di kamar saja, ya?" ucap Jeonghan sambil mengelus kepala Chan yang kini sudah duduk manis di atas kasur yang baru digelarnya.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Chan dengan wajah merengut.

"Nanti kalau tambah sakit bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak sakit!" dan wajah itu makin tertekuk ketika berkata dengan keras.

Jeonghan memilih pergi. Menuju _leader_ -nya yang hanya jadi penonton sedari tadi. "Hah, Cheol-ah cepat lakukan sesuatu!"

"Lakukan apalagi? Tunggu saja sampai mereka kembali."

* * *

"Kami pulang," ucap Soonyoung ketika memasuki asrama mereka.

Chan yang terduduk di samping rak sepatu pun langsung berdiri menyambut kedua _hyung_ -nya. "Akhirnya kalian pulang! Aku menunggu lama sekali, sampai mengantuk."

"Mengantuk itu ya cepat pergi tidur, bukan menunggu kami pulang," ucap Jihoon ketus. Dia masih sebal karena pekerjaannya terganggu.

"Kenapa tidak tidur dengan Jeonghan _hyung_?" tanya Soonyoung sambil tersenyum. Meskipun kesal, Soonyoung tak bisa kasar pada Chan.

"Tidak mau. Aku inginnya dengan kalian."

"Ha?" keduanya hanya menganga bingung.

"Kita tidur di sini ya, bertiga," ucap Chan sambil menunjuk kasur dengan tiga buah bantal dan selimut yang masih terlipat. "Ayo, _hyungdeul_!" serunya semangat. Sedangkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon lebih memilih menuruti adik mereka yang akhir-akhir ini berlaku manja.

Chan mengambil tempat di tengah, Soonyoung di sisi kanan dan Jihoon di kiri. Awalnya mereka berbaring telentang, namun ketika tangan kanan Chan meraih tangan kanan Soonyoung dan tangan kiri Chan juga meraih tangan kiri Jihoon, membawa keduanya ke atas dadanya, Soonyoung dan Jihoon mengubah posisi menjadi miring menghadap ke arah Chan. Chan mulai memejamkan mata, menepuki pelan tangan kedua kakaknya seraya berucap, "Kalian memang yang terbaik karena sudah bekerja sangat keras. Terima kasih. Tetap sehat dan bahagia, Jihoonie _hyung_ , Soonyoungie _hyung_. Aku sayang kalian."

Soonyoung dan Jihoon mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan _maknae_ mereka. Tersenyum bahagia dan berucap pelan, "Kami juga menyayangimu _maknae_ -ya."

Soonyoung melepas genggaman tangan itu sejenak untuk menaikkan selimut yang mereka gunakan. Kembali menggenggam tangan adiknya.

"Selamat tidur, semoga mimpi indah."

Ketiganya terpejam, semakin dalam mengarungi malam.

 **END**

* * *

Long time no see, everybody! I miss you so much~

#2YearsWithSEVENTEEN

Wah, SEVENTEEN udah dua tahun aja nih! FF ini special buat aniv sebong kemarin. Maaf, telat, mau gimana lagi kemarin masih terkapar di RS.

Udah ramadhan nih, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Puasa gini jaga kesehatan kalian, ya. Semoga puasanya lancar.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini. Kritik, saran, dan pendapat silakan disampaikan.

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

270517


End file.
